TwinkleChick
TwinkleChick is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 22 (Famous Movie Star). She is currently not a very well known Moviestar, but is quickly rising to fame. About Starting in January 2015, TwinkleChick had humble beginnings, just like any other user. She leveled up extremely quickly though. She went into chat rooms and was noticed for her sense of style. She gained so many friend requests and fame that by the time she logged off on the first day, she was level 13. She eventually got to Level 18 by the 2 week mark. When a friend asked if she would name her supporters "Twinkle's Twinkies", TwinkleChick thought it sounded very cute and announced it to her fans in a movie, and a few of her friends branded themselves Twinkies or Team Twinkle. Some now even call her "Twinkie" as in "Mama Twinkie". Usual Appearance and Style TwinkleChick has a pair of purple "Pretty Perfect" eyes, a freckled nose, and a peachy-pink lip color. She mostly wears color-coordinated outfits. Her style is a mix of "tomboy" and "girly", but sometimes switches on and off between the two. Movies, Artbooks, and Looks Movies TwinkleChick loves to make movies for her fans. The stories are usually dramatic and interesting. She makes movies for her Twinkies based on her dreams, experiences, and feelings. Her first movie series, "Wrong End", had 52 episodes and her Twinkies overall loved it. She started her newest series called "The Other Half", but it was cancelled because she no longer had will to make them. Now she has "Dem HeartBreakers" to replace it & she has very high hopes. She hopes to be known for her movies because she loves to make them. Artbooks TwinkleChick usually makes artbooks to show appreciation for her friends, to get a cast for movies, to announce her upcoming series, or to do something silly and random. She doesn't make artbooks very often, but each one gets between 30-60 loves. One day, she made an Artbook about how she had a "crush" on a fellow user. It got to the top very fast with hundreds and soon thousands of loves. This gained her many friends and fans, but she also received a lot of hate from people who were jealous of the sudden fame she got. She eventually wanted the artbook off because it got too much attention, but soon that was done for her. Her artbook was then deleted because of a false report. Looks TwinkleChick tries to save starcoins and avoids changing her outfits every day. She makes looks about every two weeks, but doesn't usually make many unless her friends gift her something. She also doesn't change her outfit very much unless it is something that she already has. Teams TwinkleChick has publicly announced that she has no preference between the established Teams. She is extremely loyal to Pumpchkin and the Dream Team, but she also adores Mybeau. She has proven herself to be very safe when it comes to her image but she will defend Team Pump from bullies if she has to. She is a die-hard Porter but she is not against anyone who is not a Porter unless they mess with her Team. Trivia *She tried MSP because of a dare from her best friend. She later discovered that she liked it and decided to continue. *Her username is an nickname her boyfriend used to call her. *Her real name is Sam. *Her sister in real life is angel fire 300. *She has had two rabbits. *Her birthday is June 9th. *She loves documentaries and reality shows. Category:VIP Category:Judge Category:Celeb